Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)
by Kin Rieko
Summary: Aku bahagia telah memilikimu dan tentu malaikat kecilku,2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita,mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. FF abal-abal belum tamat udah keluar sequel,summary agak muram its GS FF pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao


Title:Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:T

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jongsoo

-Yoogeu as Do Yeon

-Aleyna Yilmaz as Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Prolog

Summary:Aku bahagia telah memilikumu dan tentu malaikat kecilku,2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita,mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. FF abal-abal belum tamat udah keluar sequel,summary agak muram its GS FF pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao/other

"APPAAAAA EOMMA THULUH ANGUNIN APPA NGUN NGUN IHHH APPA BOBO AYAK EBOOO"

"Hihihih papapapa"

.

.

"Pagihh babyhhh"

"Pagi baby,cepat ke kamae mandi kau bauu"

.

.

"Mamamamama tututu"

"Ne chagi sebentar ne"

.

.

"Eommaaa Eon akalll"

"Hiks hiks huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Soo kasih mainan nya"

.

.

"Hei Sooo wahhhhhhhhhhh sudah jadi hyung ne,kkk Jumma juga bawa aega nama nya Myeon dan Dae mereka seumuran Soo"

"Alooo Soo,aku Dae"

"Aku Myeon"

"Dan kami embal hihihi"

.

.

"Soo kalau sudah malam ayo tidur chagi"

"Nyo ental agi appaa"

"SOO HENTIKAN SEKARANG ATAU APPA SITAA PSMU"

"Hiks hiks huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

.

.

"Dengar ne bukannya appa marah Soo,Appa sayang Soo dan Yeon kalian... kalian beharga bagi appa nak"

"Maapin Soo thama Eon alau udah akal thama appa hiks"

.

.

"Omooooo eonnie itu aegamu aigooo cantik sekaliii"

"Ck,dia namja Lay namanya Xihan nama aegamu siapa?"

"Xingfan"

.

.

"Ciattt ciattttt thelangggggggggggggggggggggg"

"Baekkkkkkkkkkk tolong akuuuu"

"Wahhh Chanhyun menurun dari mu ne"

"Biarkan saja Tao,ohh jadi siapa nama aegamu"

"Huang Seok"

.

.

"Seokkk enapa aluu thini ain thama Hyun ama yang ainn nya"

"Nyooo athti theluu"

.

.

"Apa?kau harus beradengan ciuman dengan Sohee?"

"Ne,otthoke bagaimana ini"

.

.

"Kai aku menyukaimu"

"Tapi aku sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo,mianhe noona"

.

.

"Hiks jujur padaku Kai kau punya hubungan apa dengan nya"

"Baby sunngguh kami hanya partner"

.

.

"Selamat Kyungsoo anda positif hamil"

"Apa?"

.

.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Eon akal unya sae agiii holeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Hihihihi"

.

.

"Gomawo baby gomawo"

"Ne cheoma"

.

.

"Selamat Kyungsoo aega mu seorang yeoja"

"Ku beri nama ia Kim Mi Kyung"

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Sae angan teliak-teliak nyo ental thakit"

"Hihihihi nyoo nyoo nyoo"

.

.

"Papapa kit kit agii"

"Ne chagi"

"Alau gitu Kyung akal obatin papa"

.

.

"Kai menderita strres cukup berat,itu mengakibatkan sakit pada kepala nya. Usahakan Kai tidak boleh memikirkan yang membuatnya sakit atau mungkin akan terjadi yang tidak di inginkan"

"Hiks hiks baby kembalilah"

.

.

"APAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU"

"Seharusnya ku tau kau masih mencintai nya bukan"

.

.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan,sebenarnya yang kau cintai itu siapa"

"Keduanya"

.

.

"Tidakkk Jong Dae hiks sadarlah"

"Apa yang terjadi pada dia yeobo"

"Hiks sepertinya dia di perkosa oleh orang lain"

.

.

"Walau dia terus menyakitiku tapi hatiku ingin selalu berada di sisinya"

"Kau terlalu sempurna untukknya"

.

.

"Maafkan aku yang terus melukaimu"

"Tak apa asal kau berada di sisiku,maafkan aku juga tidak bisa menjaga diriku"

"Aku mencintaimu dan aega yang kau kandung meski dia bukan anakku"

.

.

"Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku,saranghae baby"

"Nado saranghae"

Next/Delete

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

FF belum kelar malah rilis sequel nya hehe

ini gambaran future Kaisoo dkk haha

gimanakah kawan bagus kaaahhhhh?

ahh riview yang banyak neee

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^


End file.
